wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lordaeron
Human |government= Hereditary monarchy |rulers= King Terenas Menethil II, King Arthas Menethil, Balnazzar |affiliation= Alliance}} Lordaeron is an extinct human kingdom that once occupied substantial territory on the northern subcontinent of the Eastern Kingdoms. Originally one of the Seven Kingdoms to emerge during the collapse of Arathor, Lordaeron was ruled by the House of Menethil and provided refuge for the people of Stormwind following that kingdom's destruction at the end of the First War. During the Second War Lordaeron spearheaded the Alliance's campaign against the Horde, but was almost entirely consumed by the Scourge during the Third War. Its former territory is now contested between the Scourge, the Forsaken, and fragmented pockets of human resistance, most notably the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn. City-state of Arathor Lordaeron was settled by the lords of Strom, capital of the nation of Arathor, desirous of the verdant lands to the north. The capital city served as a spiritual destination for the citizens of the seven human kingdoms. Lordaeron in Warcraft II Leader: King Terenas II Nation Color: White Background: Ruled by the benevolent King Terenas II, the nation of Lordaeron stands as the last bastion of hope for humanity. The armies of Lordaeron were the first to heed the call to arms issued by Sir Lothar and the people of Azeroth. As patron of the Alliance, King Terenas II has assumed the heavy mantle of leadership to protect all who abide in his domain. The armies of Lordaeron are deeply religious and are driven by the belief that humanity must stand steadfast against the blasphemous onslaught of the Horde. The Alliance of Lordaeron Following the opening of the Dark Portal, the nations of Azeroth and Khaz Modan were conquered by the Horde. The refugees from Azeroth, led by Lord Anduin Lothar, fled across the sea to Lordaeron. There, Lothar convinced the leaders of the human nations, as well as the dwarves of Ironforge, gnomes of Gnomeregan, and high elves of Quel'Thalas, to join forces in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Under the leadership of King Terenas Menethil II and Lord Lothar, the Alliance was victorious, pushing the Horde back to the Dark Portal, and destroying the gateway to the orcs' homeworld. Lothar fell in the assault on Blackrock Spire, and with the loss of his political skill, rifts developed between the Alliance nations. The main issue of dispute was a tax levied by King Terenas to finance the internment of the orcs. Though Lordaeron attempted to retain its central role, several nations pulled their support from the Alliance. The Scourge of Lordaeron Following years of debate over the internment of the orcs, a plague appeared in the north of Lordaeron. As it spread throughout the towns and cities of Lordaeron, one after another fell to the Scourge, most notably Andorhal and Stratholme. Finally, with the corruption of the heir to the throne of Lordaeron, Prince Arthas Menethil, the capital city itself succumbed. In an ironic twist of fate, it was Lordaeron that lay in ruins, with refugees streaming to Khaz Modan and Azeroth. Arthas briefly assumed the title of King, and ruled as an agent of the Scourge, before the eruption of a civil war between his forces, the remaining dreadlords, and the free undead led by Sylvanas Windrunner. Windrunner's forces, the Forsaken, achieved a victory over the dreadlords and Scourge, claiming the ruined former capital of Lordaeron (the "Ruins of Lordaeron"), under which they constructed the Undercity. Lordaeron Territories The kingdom of Lordaeron consisted of the Eastern Plaguelands, the Western Plaguelands, the Tirisfal Glades, the Hillsbrad Foothills, most of Silverpine Forest, and part of the Alterac Mountains (Chillwind Point, and the town of Strahnbrad). Also possibly North Lordaeron, which is currently a Closed Zone. Modern Lordaeron Of the original cities and towns of Lordaeron, only Southshore, the townships of Hillsbrad Fields and Pyrewood Village remain under the control of humans loyal to the Alliance and also the Azurelode Mine (even then, the residents of Pyrewood Village are not entirely human either). Two small high elven outposts can also be found in the Eastern Plaguelands with Quel'Lithien Lodge and The Hinterlands Quel'Danil Lodge. These elves have stayed committed to the Alliance, and are hostile to the Horde. The Forsaken exert control over the ruined capital city, Deathknell, Brill, Tarren Mill, and The Sepulcher. The majority of Lordaeron's former territory is now the Plaguelands. The cities of Stratholme and Andorhal are dominated by the Scourge forces. Larger pockets of resistance are held by the Scarlet Crusade, including Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen and minor ones such as the Solliden Farmstead. The Argent Dawn also maintains a smaller presence, primarily at Chillwind Camp and Light's Hope Chapel, but with a few agents at the Bulwark and at a small camp near the Plaguewood. Notable Leaders * Terenas Menethil II * Arthas Menethil * Balnazzar * Sylvanas Windrunner This is a chart following the events of Warcraft III See also *The Seven Kingdoms *The Alliance of Lordaeron *Ruins of Lordaeron Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Human territories Category:Lore Category:Human nations